


11.5 and Slayer

by butimalsonothappy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Muffy - Freeform, Perfect- Ed Sheeran, but not really, muffy fluffy, some muffy content for people who are tired of only reading about tyrus, somewhat a build-off of 03x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: Sneak Peek:"Buffy was sitting in her bed listening to music, just trying to think about something, anything, other than Marty. She was beginning to think that maybe Marty was right, maybe she did need to call the doctor. Her foot was really bad after the bowling incident, it had only gotten progressively worse since the marathon with Marty. In the marathon, it was a slight limp, then she couldn’t get into the dumpster of clothes for Mint Chip, then she could barely walk at community service, and now she had tripped and was even farther from being able to walk.Her phone dinging snapped her out of the thoughts she had been going through repeatedly for an hour.party boi: hey :) im at your back door. get some shoes and come outside i have a surprise :)"





	11.5 and Slayer

_ “Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms.” _

Buffy was sitting in her bed listening to music, just trying to think about something, anything, other than Marty. She was beginning to think that maybe Marty was right, maybe she did need to call the doctor. Her foot was really bad after the bowling incident, it had only gotten progressively worse since the marathon with Marty. In the marathon, it was a slight limp, then she couldn’t get into the dumpster of clothes for Mint Chip, then she could barely walk at community service, and now she had tripped and was even farther from being able to walk.

Her phone dinging snapped her out of the thoughts she had been going through repeatedly for an hour.

party boi: hey :) im at your back door. get some shoes and come outside i have a surprise :)

me: :/ idk my foot kind of hurts i think you were right about the doctor :/

party boi: then im coming in and ur coming with me :)

me: what?

Marty walked around the house to the front door and knocked. Pat opened the door, informed Marty on where Buffy was even though he already knew, and then let him past her to go upstairs to Buffy’s room.

“Hey, Driscoll!” Marty said pushing open Buffy’s door, sitting on the edge of her bed with her.

“Hey.” Marty could sense something was wrong as he saw Buffy shift slightly and go to put her hands on her foot. 

“What’s wrong, Buff?” Marty asked while directing a concerned smile to Buffy.

“I...I think you were right...all that...time ago...and now…” Buffy said stuttering in between breaths of unsureness.

“So about what then? Your foot?” Marty asked obliviously.

“No, Marty! Well, yes, but there’s something else, too.” Buffy said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes any second.

“Buffy, if you don’t want to talk, don’t. If you want to talk, then I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Marty said reassuringly.

At this point Buffy couldn’t take it anymore, she let the tears fall and turned away from Marty, trying not to let him see her finally break. She had been too strong for too long.

Apparently Marty didn’t care that Buffy was crying, he hugged her tight and let her cry into his shoulder.

“Marty…” Buffy could barely talk without being interrupted with another cry, “You were right about that stuff a long time ago…”

“What stu-...oh.” Marty just hugged Buffy closer realizing how tense she had gotten saying that. 

“Marty, I still like you. Just like I did then. I just wasn’t ready for the feelings then, but now you have a girlfriend and I know it’s too late but-”

Marty cut her off, “Buffy, I only got a girlfriend, which I have broken up with now to remind you, because I needed something to get my mind off of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I knew eventually it was going to tear me apart if I kept thinking about you. That’s why I was willing to meet up with you awhile ago, I wanted to see you again. I thought you didn’t want me though, so I was surprised to hear from you.” Marty finished with a smile that made Buffy’s heart melt every time.

Now Buffy was crying for a different reason, she was surprised to say the least. “Marty!” She bumped into his shoulder and they ended up wrestling to the floor with pillows. 

They laid on the floor for a second before Marty broke the silence, “So...about your foot? How’s it feel?”

Buffy considered her options before responding with, “It just hurts and I’m still limping to say the least.”

“Well, if you were wondering where you were coming with me to, we were going to go get your foot checked out. If you still want to, we can go now.”

Buffy wiped her eyes dry and just said, “Sure, Mr. Party. But I can’t say for sure that I’ll even want to put on shoes right now. It hurt me even to get out of my bed this morning to walk over to my desk to grab my headphones.” Buffy said motioning over to her desk in the corner of her room.

“Well in that case, I’m gonna have to carry you outside. But then you’re getting piggybacked to the doctor.” Marty said throwing in a chuckle at the last part.

“Or my mom could just drive us there, 11.5.” Buffy said with an eye roll.

“Fine, but I’m still carrying you outside because I can.” Marty said with the same sparkle in his eye that he had described Buffy having. 

“You really don’t have to, Marty. I can walk still...barely.” Buffy said standing up, but allowing herself to be grabbed by Marty after she got her phone.  Marty scooped her up and walked downstairs to Buffy’s kitchen, all the while Buffy was terrified of getting dropped, but she trusted Marty so her nerves eased.

“Mom! You’re driving us to wherever this doctor is that Marty keeps talking about that I need to see.” Buffy yelled when they were half way down the staircase, forgetting that her head was right next to Marty’s ear and ended up yelling into Marty’s ear. 

“Buffy! You just screamed in my ear!” Marty yelled laughing as they reached the bottom of the steps.

“Mom! Hi! So you know how my foot has been hurting?”

“Yeah?” Her mom responded clearly confused.

“Well Marty here keeps bringing up this doctor that he wants me to see because he thinks it was his fault for letting me run the marathon. So he wants to take me there right now.” Buffy said getting herself out of Marty’s arms and making her way over to the couch next to her mom.

“Well we can if you want to.”

“Really, Mom? Don’t let him have his way! He already got his way with me.” Buffy said with an eye roll.

“Well to be honest, Buffy, I was going to take you to a doctor eventually no matter what you said because I was noticing the limping, too. And what do you mean he already got his way with you?” 

Buffy responded with a delayed, “Well then I guess we are going to this stupid doctor. And nothing, ignore that part.” her face grew kind of red at the last part.

“Whatever you say, Buff. I’ll go get the keys, you two can start getting out to the car since you know, yeah you know.” Her mother was trying to be as subtle as possible to point out that she wanted Marty to carry her daughter so she didn’t hurt her foot more.

“Yes, Mom, we know that you don’t want me to walk anymore.” Buffy said with an eye roll as she let Marty pick her up again.

As soon as her mom left the room she snuck Marty a quick kiss on his forehead, seeing Marty go bright red and smile.

“So we’re together now I guess?” Marty asked with a hopeful smile.

“Does this answer your question?” Buffy asked as she kissed him on the lips. The motion sent a buzz through her and she was sure that Marty did the same.

“Yes it does, Slayer, yes. it. Does.” Marty said happily as they walked over to the front door to walk out to the car.

_Whatever happens there will be fine because I have two important people with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I got tired of people only posting Tyrus content these days so I decided to write some Muffy. Hope you enjoyed! I respond to comments so feel free to leave one if you'd like! :)


End file.
